


Summer Surprises

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius and his best friend go to a sex toy shop where Scorpius runs into someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me…went with two of my favorite characters this month in honour of my birthday. I hope everyone enjoys it. Big smooches to my for the hand-holding and beta help. <3

Scorpius Malfoy had heard the older boys in Slytherin talking about places like this. As a younger student, he'd not understood much. Only that it was an older thing, and probably not a place he was allowed to go to—yet. In third year, with the advent of hormones, he'd begun to pay more attention, though, connecting what he was feeling with the tales of shops where you could get certain things you didn't want your parents knowing about.

It had taken two more years before he'd managed to convince Albus to go with him. He hadn't wanted to come alone, after all. Who knew what types hung out in this sort of place? Best to have backup, just in case.

Of course, Albus was far more cautious than Scorpius because he looked so much like his dad; Scorpius couldn't blame him for that. Still, it meant that they'd ended up having to plan the excursion very carefully, so that no one would know they'd gone—and so word wouldn't get back to Albus's father, or to Scorpius's. The truce between their fathers might only be a tentative thing, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't share knowledge. Or gang up on their sons if they got into trouble. And since both boys were still a year under age…well, it would definitely not do to be found out.

In the end, they'd agreed to complex glamours to hide their hair and eyes—both far too much like their fathers' to go without others remarking—and leave the rest of their features as they were, hoping that would be enough to keep others from recognizing them. They would just have to take the chance that the shop didn't employ detection and disenchantment charms the way Gringotts did. They agreed that Scorpius should cast the spells on both of them, as his charms were far better than Albus's were. Once they'd practiced them several times, Albus finally agreed they were ready.

They'd waited for the summer to go. It was bad enough to be going somewhere they knew they could get in trouble for. Best to leave it for a time when they wouldn't have to sneak out of school to do it. Not that they couldn't, of course, but this way was better. Simpler. With less to be punished for if they were caught.

And if they succeeded, they would have all summer to try out whatever they bought. Just the thought of that made Scorpius squirm in his chair at the Leaky Cauldron as he waited for his friend to appear. He was definitely looking forward to that.

It seemed to take forever for Albus to show, and when he did, he looked frazzled. "James tried to come with," he muttered under his breath, dropping down into the seat across from Scorpius.

"He what?" James Potter seemed to live to make Scorpius's life hell. If he showed, this visit would be a disaster. There was no way they'd be able to sneak off to Nought Alley if James was following them. He'd go tell Mr Potter in a heartbeat, just to get Albus and Scorpius in trouble.

"Don't worry. I shook him off, and I might have implied I was meeting you in Hogsmeade," he said with a grin and a wink.

Scorpius tried to be relieved, really he did. But he didn't trust James Potter further than he could throw him, and James Potter was larger than him by quite a bit. "Well…hopefully he'll take the bait."

"Once we're out of here, it won't matter," Albus assured him. He stood up. "Come on."

Scorpius grabbed his bag, then followed suit. They'd picked the restrooms here as the place to change their appearance, and Albus had assured Scorpius he could block the door to the restroom long enough for them to change without anyone noticing. The two hurried into the back hall and to the gents, and when they emerged, Scorpius felt a bit more at ease. It was odd seeing Albus with blond hair, but it definitely worked to change his look. His own freshly-ginger locks made him look nothing like a Weasley, though he was sure he could already hear the explosion were his father ever to find out. Certainly neither of them looked even remotely like either of their fathers now.

He was even more reassured when no one gave the two boys a second glance as they made their way back to the entrance to Diagon Alley, and once they'd stepped out into the cobblestone street, he gave Albus a grin. "It worked."

"'Course it did," Albus said, grinning back. "Should we test it first, or go straight for the shop?"

"Shop," Scorpius answered after a moment. If someone were to recognize them, their chance would be lost. Better to use it now and hope it held up under any scrutiny. "Come on. It's down this way…" He grabbed Albus's sleeve and set off down the street, tugging Albus after him.

The crowd was light that day, so they managed to slip into Nought Alley unnoticed, and into the shop. Scorpius had thought of this moment many times, but he'd never really considered the impact of actually being there. It wasn't a large shop, but the things there were to see left both boys gaping around them like muggleborns their first time at Hogwarts.

Where, exactly did one start in a place like this? Scorpius didn't even notice when Albus left his side, nor where he'd wandered off to, his eyes caught by a wall of phalluses of varying shape, size and colour. Some of them looked like they would hurt quite a lot no matter how stretched one might be, others looked so thin you'd barely feel them at all.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Scorpius nearly jumped a mile at the voice, then turned to glance at the clerk, who looked amused at Scorpius's astonishment. He scowled at the young man, and did his best imitation of his father when annoyed. "No, thank you. I'm doing just fine on my own."

"As you say, sir…I'll just go see how your friend is doing, then…" He winked at Scorpius, then turned away, heading toward the other end of the store, where Albus seemed to be caught up in looking at what looked to Scorpius to be costumes. Why would they have costumes here, he couldn't help wondering. Surely that made no sense in a sex shop?

He watched for a moment as the clerk snuck up on Albus, then shook his head and turned away, looking up at the wall once more. He was just trying to convince himself to pick one up when someone cleared their throat beside him.

Well, he wasn't about to be startled this time. He glowered, ignoring the clerk, still glancing over the toys on the wall. "I told you, I'm fine."

The voice that answered was far too familiar, and horribly amused. "Are you, now? And does your father know you're here?"

Scorpius spun, alarmed, to face one of his father's best friends, Blaise Zabini. Worse still, one of his favorite wank fantasies. Not that the man knew that. He gaped at him, horrified for a moment before he remembered his disguise. Surely he'd know if it had been disspelled? "What makes you presume to think anything about my father?" He asked in his best drawl, frowning at him. He couldn't let the man know he was right in his guess.

Blaise wasn't fooled in the least, if his smile was anything to go by. "I would say I know your father at least as well as you do." His eyes flicked up to glance at Scorpius's hair. "Though I doubt he would have ever given that look a try, forbidden toys or not…"

Scorpius knew he'd been caught, but he tried anyway, even as he fought to keep from blushing. Blaise might have been a Slytherin in school, but that didn't mean he was as well-versed in subtlety as a Malfoy. "I don't know what you're going on about. You must have me mistaken for someone else," he said, meeting the man's eyes. He had to convince him he was wrong. His dad couldn't find out about this. God forbid if Albus appeared now…that would give them both away, and they couldn't have that. They'd probably never be allowed to see each other ever again.

"I'm not going to tell on you if that's what you're worried about, Scorpius…"

There was no way Scorpius was going to believe that. He might not tell his father immediately, but the threat would always be hanging over him if he admitted who he was. Blaise would find a way to use it against him, he was sure. Of course, the ideas that brought to mind weren't exactly horrible fates, but even so, it was one thing to imagine something. Quite another to give into it in reality. Even when your fantasy was as gorgeous as Blaise Zabini.

"I was just curious which one you were going to choose," Blaise continued when Scorpius didn't speak. He waved toward the wall. "Such an excellent selection, don't you think?"

This time, Scorpius wasn't able to hide his reaction. He could feel his face heat, and couldn't help glance up at the toys once more. It was better than looking at Blaise, which was growing increasingly dangerous. "So?" he asked, wincing at how petulant he sounded.

Blaise's voice grew quieter. "I still remember my first visit. I couldn't decide which I wanted…"

There was something Scorpius didn't need to be thinking about. The thought of Blaise at his own age…no, that was something he couldn't dwell on. Too dangerous to his sanity. To think of Blaise—worse, to think of his father at the age he was now—young, innocent as Slytherins could get, wandering around this store wide-eyed as they decided what to buy themselves… "So? Why should I care?"

Glancing over at Scorpius, Blaise smirked. "Why? Oh…I don't know…but surely some advice as to which are best for beginning with might not go amiss?"

Scorpius felt his cheeks burn. Advice, or anything else from Blaise was the last thing he needed right now. As if his libido needed further encouragement to dwell on the man. "I don't need advice from _you_ ," he growled.

That reaction drew a chuckle from Blaise. "So determined to be independent. Just like your father…" His voice grew husky. "Wonder how else you're like your father," he murmured.

Scorpius's eyes went round. Blaise…and his father? He had to be joking, didn't he? Another image he didn't need. Already the visual of the two of them curling around each other on a Hogwarts dorm bed was forming in his mind. He pushed it roughly away. "What do you mean?" he asked, wincing when he heard his voice crack.

"Just that he was pigheaded, too. Never admitted what he really wanted. Always had to be…coaxed." Blaise winked, smirking wider as Scorpius felt his cheeks heat once more, the image of his father being held down by Blaise almost too much to bear.

"You…I…" Scorpius scowled at him. Did Blaise know about his crush? The man had to be winding him up, didn't he? After all, he wasn't even certain Scorpius was who he believed. "You don't know _what_ you're talking about," he finally said, glowering at him once more. "I'd advise you to leave me alone, before I call the manager on you."

"Oh, come now…you're smarter than that, Scorpius… If you called the manager, your father would get involved…and neither of us want that now, do we?"

Looking away, Scorpius huffed. It was true, and he knew his reaction admitted as much. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" he grumbled under his breath. "Go find someone else to bother…"

His eyes flew wide when he felt fingers thread into his hair, and turned to look at the older man. "What…?"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Scorpius. And I promise you I won't tell. No strings attached." His eyes were dark, his lips parted, and Scorpius found himself caught by the fullness of Blaise's lower lip as he spoke. He couldn't seem to pull his gaze away. "Well…not unless you want them?" Blaise whispered.

Fear, curiosity and lust warred within him, and there was a voice in the back of his mind screaming that this was a very bad idea. What if his dad found out? Worse, what if Albus showed up while he and Blaise were talking? But he couldn't seem to look away. "What…kind of strings?" he asked softly, feeling his cheeks heat once more.

Blaise smirked at him, then moved closer, his arm curling around Scorpius's waist. "The fun kind," he whispered. "The kind where you can have as much as you want. All you have to do is say yes."

Scorpius felt warm all over now. He knew this was a bad idea…somewhere way back in the recesses of his mind, anyway. But all he wanted was to find out just what Blaise was offering.

Sure, he and Albus had fooled around a little, but they weren't really interested in each other. They just trusted each other enough to experiment.

Blaise was a different matter entirely for Scorpius. He couldn't remember how the thought of Blaise had become such an enticing image in his wank fantasies, but he had. These days, his fantasies nearly all featured Blaise. Blaise's mouth instead of his fingers around his cock. Blaise's fingers deep inside him instead of his own. Better, Blaise's cock. And now he had a chance to know how it really felt. Maybe…just maybe…he should say yes?

"Were you really…did you really…with father?" Scorpius found himself asking. He could have kicked himself. Not only had he admitted to his identity, but he hadn't even answered the question.

Holding back a laugh that made his eyes sparkle, Blaise nodded. "When we were younger. Does it matter?"

Scorpius had completely forgotten where they were, he was so distracted by Blaise being so close…in more than one way. "But…not now?"

"No," Blaise whispered, leaning closer. "Not in years."

He couldn't. Could he? Surely if being here at this shop would make his father angry, sleeping with his best friend and former lover would be worse? But Scorpius couldn't deny that he wanted that. Wanted Blaise. Even now, his cock was throbbing where it pressed against his pants, and it would only take a second to lean forward and press his lips to Blaise's. And now he knew that kiss would be returned.

If only they weren't in such a public place…

As if he'd read Scorpius's mind, Blaise sighed. "Too bad we're in a shop…not nearly enough privacy. But…perhaps you could come to my flat some afternoon this summer. We could get…better acquainted? If you wanted, that is…"

Quick as that, Scorpius's mind filled with the image of being pressed down onto a bed by Blaise, his lips kissing over his neck and shoulders as he pushed into him. Nothing on the earth could have stopped his moan that time, and he felt his cheeks burn. "Do…you?" he asked, his voice croaky now.

Blaise's eyes were nearly black now, only a pale rim of gold around the edge of his pupils. "Yes," he whispered, and before Scorpius could admit that he wanted it too, Blaise's lips were on his, kissing him deeply.

Scorpius gasped, clutching at the front of Blaise's robes to keep himself steady, then tilted his face into the kiss. It felt better than he'd ever imagined it could, and he couldn't hold back a soft whimper. Then Blaise pulled away, and it was all Scorpius could do not to lean against him and _rub_.

"Ask your father. If he says yes…owl me," Blaise said softly. "Then we'll see."

With that, Blaise turned away and headed for the counter. Scorpius watched him go, barely aware of how badly he was staring until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Scorp…?"

Startled, he turned to see Albus behind him. God, how much had he seen? "Yeah?"

"Who was that?"

Scorpius felt his cheeks heat. "Friend…of dad's…"

Albus looked like he wanted to say more, but instead he smirked. "I see. So…know what you want? We shouldn't stay too much longer. Not polyjuiced, but still…"

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah…just…give me a second?"

He could see Albus was biting back a smirk, but he ignored it. He glanced over the wall of toys, finally deciding on a set of three dildos in increasing sizes, then turned to find some lube. Before, this was supposed to be the height of excitement for the day, but now… He glanced up toward the counter. Blaise was gone, and Albus was there paying for the things he'd decided on.

He headed to the counter, standing next to Albus as the clerk finished his sale, then placed his items on the counter. "I'll take these."

The clerk gave him a smirk, then nodded. "Of course, sir…"

Scorpius frowned, but the man had been odd before, so he just tried to ignore it. Until he began to bag his items. "Wait…that's not mine," Scorpius said.

The clerk's smirk grew wider. "Oh, yes…it is, sir. The gentleman that was here before said you wanted it. Even paid for it for you…wasn't that nice?"

Scorpius tried not to let his reaction show. As it was, Albus wasn't about to let him live this down. If he reacted strongly, that teasing would increase tenfold. "I…see. Well…put it in, then…I…didn't realize." He still couldn't look at Albus. He knew that everything would show on his face if he did. Besides, he wanted to get home, to find out just what it was Blaise had gotten him.

After they left the shop, both boys were extremely quiet, and Scorpius finally glanced at his friend. "So…back to the Leaky Cauldron, then?"

Albus was more subdued than he'd expected. Apparently his mind was on the toys he'd chosen. Maybe there wouldn't be any teasing, then? "Yeah," he answered for a moment. "Yeah, I guess."

Neither of them spoke again as they made their way to Diagon, then up to the Leaky Cauldron. Only once he'd set the spells to keep people out did Albus turn to look at Scorpius, meeting his eyes. "Look, if that guy's hurting you…"

Whatever he'd expected, it wasn't that. "What? Blaise isn't…he's not like that." Even when he'd been nervous before, it had only been how others would see his interest in the older man. Blaise wasn't the sort to exert undue pressure on others. But he supposed that to Albus, it had looked a good deal more sinister. After all, Blaise was the same age as his father... "I like him, Al…It's okay. Really."

Albus narrowed his eyes. "You swear…? Cause if he does…"

Scorpius smiled. "I know, Al. And thanks. Now…was that all? Not that I'm not grateful, but I really want to get home and see what he got me…"

Albus snorted, then grinned, and suddenly, everything was okay again. "Yeah, all right," He said with a grin. Scorpius grinned back. It was going to be a great summer.


End file.
